A Fallen Angel
by BacktraF
Summary: Ludwig is just a regular man trying to get by in this world when the most unexpected thing happens. An angel appears in his basement and gets injured. Human AU. Eventual GerIta.
1. Wings

Chapter 1: Wings

Ludwig glanced wearily at the clock and sighed when it said it was only 7:00pm. He still had to work for another four hours. A loud thud resounded throughout the small room as his head hit the desk in frustration. Why did it have to be so long? Turning back to his work, he began to think that maybe he could finish early. The German shook his head and laughed at himself. Finish early? Only in his dreams. Ludwig worked at home, running his small company. He could only imagine what it would be like to finish quickly.

He had an older brother, named Gilbert, who always thought he was awesome. Gilbert had a wife and two kids, which surprised Ludwig. He never thought that his brother would settle down and have a family. In all honesty, Ludwig was jealous of him. The younger German never had any luck with women. They always turned away once they saw his by the rules nature. He couldn't help that he was that way, it's just how he acted, but evidently no woman wanted that kind of man. What they really wanted was someone who would give them a good time.

Slipping off his reading glasses and setting them down on the desk he lowered his head to the table and let his eyes slide closed. A deep rumble, that resonated through his dreams, woke him up. Rubbing his eyes, he looked at the clock again.

"Shit!" He cursed with a hiss. It was 11:34pm and his work was no where near finished. Standing, he grabbed his papers and stacked them neatly to the side. He was done for the night, so he would have to work harder tomorrow. He was not looking forward to that.

Just as he began to change into a t-shirt and shorts for bed, the ground beneath him began to shake. Slowly, the quake intensified until The German was struggling to stand. He feared that things would fall off the shelf, but when the items showed no signs of budging, he was shocked. That caused his to immediately wonder what was going on. The ground went still instantly. Ludwig looked around and tried to figure out what had just happened. There were never any earthquakes here. He walked out of his bedroom and made a quick walk through the house to make sure nothing was broken.

Nothing looked out of place and he was beginning to wonder if he imagined the whole thing. As he walked back to the room, he passed by the basement door, and heard a quiet patter of what sounded like feet. He paused and slowly extended his hand towards the knob. His hand twitched, as if he were wondering whether he should go down or not. Quickly, he grabbed it and turned the handle, before he could convince himself not to, and opened the door.

It was dark, like he had left it, but the light switch was at the bottom of the stairs. Silently, he cursed himself for not fixing the poor design. He grabbed a metal rod that was leaning against the wall, and slowly desended the stairs, rod raised, ready to attack. As he reached the basement floor, he felt around the wall for the switch. When he found found it, he was about to turn it on when, at that moment, the soft slap of feet against concrete, came towards him. The figure tackled him to the ground and tried to get back up right away.

Ludwig, however, was too fast and swung his fist, hitting the face of his assailant. The figure reeled backwards, giving the German an opportunity to grab the dropped rod and hit him with it. Ludwig let out a smile when he felt it connect with the unknown person, but the smile faded immediately when he heard the child like scream coming from him.

He heard the quick shuffle of feet and then nothing, except a small whimper every now and then, coming from a far corner of the basement. The blonde dropped the rod that he was still holding and turned on the light. Thankful that he could now see, Ludwig looked around for the person. He saw blood littering the floor and trailing to the corner.

Ludwig couldn't believe his eyes as he observed the small figure. On the person's back were beautiful, big wings. One, however, was not very beautiful at the moment. Blood coated the white feathers and began to dry in places. It hung limp to the side while the undamaged one was folded against his back. A pang of guilt shot through the blonde as he realized that he hurt the boy. As he went back to observing, he saw that he had brown hair and a strange curl that poked out of the side. He also noticed that he was naked. A blush lightly covered his cheeks at this realization.

"Uh... a-are you okay?" Ludwig asked. He just about slapped himself for that question. Of course he wasn't okay. His wing was injured. Just then, Ludwig began to laugh. "This is a dream, isn't it?"

The boy flinched at his voice, causing the German to rethink his last statement.

"No it can't be. It's way too vivid."

The figure remained still, with his back towards Ludwig. The blonde walked towards him, cautiously, and place his hand on the boy's shoulder. He gave a violent jerk and turned around, trying to push himself as far away as he could in the small corner. Instantly, the boy regretted doing this and let out another scream of pain. His injured wing was now pressed against him and the wall. Not a good place for that kind of injury. It looked as though the bone in the wing had broken with the impact of the rod.

Another wave of guilt came over Ludwig. He shook himself free of the horrible thoughts and turned his attention back to the boy. He had the most frightened expression that the blonde had ever seen. His breathing was quick as though he were hyperventilating and sweat was forming all over his small, thin body. Taking one more quick look at the wing, Ludwig spoke.

"I'm s-sorry for hurting you, I thought y-you were a thief." The German hoped that he had said the right thing and extended his hand out for the small boy... no, angel... to grab.

111

Who is wondering how in the world Gilbert could possibly have settled down with a family? XD. Don't forget to review~!


	2. Second Chance

Chapter 2: Second Chance

30 Minutes Earlier:

The brunette was nervous as he awaited his second chance at life. He had died one year ago in a hit and run. After saving a little boy from the cruel fate, the car had hit him so hard that he was dead before the ambulance could even be called. He literally became an angel and was informed that if he did well in his first year, he could get a second chance at life. The only catch was, he had to find love while in angel form. He was also told that some humans knew of their existance and found that their feathers were very valuable. The small angel didn't care about that, though. All he wanted was to live again.

"Feliciano, it's time." An angel appeared next to him and grabbed his shoulder. The ground trembled slightly as Feliciano began to disappear. The ground stopped, but a minute later shook even more violently sending the brunette to the earth. As soon as he reappeared, the ground ceased it's movement. He opened his eyes and looked around. It was pitch black. Slowly, he stood and tried to adjust his eyes to the darkness. Normally, since he was an angel, he could instantly see anything in the dark, but all of his abilities were taken away, except for the ability to fly.

The small angel folded his wings against his back, deciding that it was best to not use them if he couldn't see. He found that it was cold where ever he was. His feet made a slapping sound against the hard ground. Extending his arms, he tried to feel around. He ran into a wall and felt his way around, using it as a guide. Before he could get very far, he heard a door open and dim light flooded in. He smiled in excitement.

Feliciano ran at full speed towards the source and found that his path was blocked by some mysterious person. Before he could stop he ran into the man and both of them fell to the floor. The angel was scared at this point. He didn't know if this person was friendly or not. Not wanting to find out the hard way, he tried to stand as fast as possible. However, the person punched him in the face, sending him stumbling backwards. Before he could regain his composer, something hard hit his wing. He felt the bone snap, sending tears to his eyes instantly.

Pain erupted from his left wing, and he let loose a scream. "Ahhh!"

He couldn't think straight, all he new is that he needed to get as far away as possible. He spotted a corner on the other side of the room. After reaching it, he huddled their, trying to be as small as he could. He barely registered the clang of metal on the floor or the light being switched on. All he could do was focus on the pain in his wing and the fact that this man could want him dead. Why did this have to be the place that he teleported to? This could be his end, all because he was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Uh... a-are you okay?" Feliciano would have scoffed at the question if he could. Did it look like he was okay? And besides that, he one was the one who hurt him. A second later, he heard the man laugh. "This is a dream, isn't it?"

The angel flinched at the roughness of the voice. Then the man spoke again, a little less intimidating.

"No it can't be. It's way too vivid."

Feli didn't move, although he began to think that maybe the man wasn't trying to hurt him. A hand on his shoulder made him jump. He turned around quickly, and pressed himself against the wall, trying to get away from the man's touch. This, he found out, was a bad idea. His injured wing was being squashed and causing more pain. He screamed again. Freeing his wing from the pressure, he saw that the man was observing him. He wondered what he was thinking about and thought back to warning that some humans hunted angels. At this realization, his eyes widened and his heart sped up causing him to breathe fast.

"I'm s-sorry for hurting you, I thought y-you were a thief," said the man as he extended his hand. A blush had formed on the human's face. Feliciano realized that it was probably because of his nakedness. With his uninjured wing, he covered up himself, but didn't except the hand. "My n-name is Ludwig."

The angel continued to stay as far from him as possible. Soon, he began to tremble, the cold and pain finally catching up to him. Ludwig saw this and tried to help.

"Let me help you. Your wing needs attention."

Feliciano stared at the man as his eyes slowly closed. He was so tired that he couldn't keep them open any longer. He knew that he was tired because of the blood loss, but he didn't care. He just wanted to sleep. He slid to the ground, unconsious, and Ludwig began to panic.

He set to work and got a couple of towels to stop the bleeding and a long piece of cloth to wrap the wing in. Once the blood stopped, he carefully set the bone back into place, causing the angel to flinch in pain, and pinned it against his back so it wouldn't move around a lot. After that was taken care of, he scooped up the small boy and took upstairs to his bed. He put a shirt on him, that could almost act as a dress, and laid him down. After the angel was in the bed and covered up, Ludwig went to the living room and laid on the couch.

He almost couldn't find sleep after seeing what happened. An angel appeared in his basement... an angel! He didn't even believe in the supernatural. Yet their was one laying on his bed. With too much to think about, he finally settled into a restless sleep.

111

I know this chapter kind of repeated what I said in the first, but I felt the need to explain Feli's side. Don't forget to review~!


	3. Fear

Chapter 3: Fear

Feliciano opened his eyes slowly, taking in his surroundings. Where ever he was, it wasn't any place familiar. A desk in the corner held a stack of papers and next to it stood a lamp. There was a bookshelf on the other side of the room sitting beside a dresser. Various items, such as clothes and crumpled paper littered the floor. The angel sat up and tried to move his wings. Both were constricted, causing panic to rise.

He tried to figure out why his wings wouldn't move, finding that a shirt was placed on him. He took it off and again attemted to move the wings. His right moved just fine, but the left continued to be held back. He reached his arms around grabbing at the restricting object. It was a bandage of some sort, causing him to remember what had happened. He quickly got off the bed and ran out of the room, peeking around corners as he went.

After turning down one hall he looked behind him and ran into something. He fell backwards and scrunched his eyes shut, bracing for the impact. It never came. Confused, he open his eyes and saw the same man who had attacked him last night. Panic set in and Feliciano struggled to get free. The man, however, gripped his wrists tightly, keeping him from going any where.

"Let go!" Feliciano screamed. The blonde complied and the angel fell the rest of the way to the floor, smashing his left wing. Tears sprung to his eyes as pain exploded from the wing. He screamed as the appendage began to throb painfully.

"I'm sorry." The man tried to help the small angel back up, but the latter pulled away in fear. "I'm not going to hurt you. Please, let me help you."

The angel stopped trying to avoid the blonde, and looked at him, deciding whether or not to trust him. After a few moments, he allowed the German to pick him up and take him back to the bed. He took off the bandages that became bloody because the wound had reopened. Feliciano cringed as Ludwig cleaned his wing and rewrapped it with clean cloth.

"I didn't mean to hurt you last night. I thought you were... someone else." Ludwig said calmly. He was surprised that he was acting this way around this supernatural creature. He thought he should at least act like he was in awe, but the feeling never came. It was as though he was expecting to find an angel hiding out in his basement. "What's your name?"

The angel stared into the blonde's blue eyes. "F-Feliciano."

"Feliciano..." Ludwig repeated. "I'm sorry fo attacking you."

Feliciano nodded, pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping slender arms around them. He wished that he could fly away right now and get away from this place. He was scared out of his mind right now. Ludwig left the room and Felicaino laid back down, falling into a sleep full of nightmares.

~dream~

The small angel ran through the woods as fast as he could. Behind him a dim glow slowly grew brighter and brighter until a couple of men holding flashlights were revealed. At seeing them, Feliciano panicked. It was Ludwig and an albino that he had never seen before.

"Quickly, brother! He's getting away!" Ludwig yelled.

"I'm working on it, West," the ablino replied.

Feliciano ran faster. He still couldn't fly because his left wing was still injured. The bandaging was coming loose, causing his wing to be jostled about. Pain shot through him and he had to slow down. While doing his best not to move around so much, he found that the two were catching up to him. His heart was racing in fear as he realized that he wouldn't make it...

~dream~

Feliciano jolted awake, trembling all over. Ludwig had fallen asleep in a chair sitting next to his bed. The angel stared at the German with studying eyes. Some angels could see into the future. He was one of the few, but while on earth during their second chance, they had no powers. Maybe it was just a dream or maybe he really did see the future.

He decided to give Ludwig the benefit of the doubt and turn the other way for now. However, if the blonde showed any signs of hurting him, he would get out as fast as he could. Leaving that as it was, the angel fell back asleep.

111

A loud bang shook Ludwig from his peaceful sleep and nearly caused him to fall out of the chair. He looked over to the bed and found the angel was asleep. He then looked at the clock and found that it was four in the afternoon. Sighing, the German stood and left the room.

"Oi, West! I'm here!"

Ludwig sighed again. 'Oh joy,' he thought. "Gilbert, will you keep it down?"

"Why? You got a problem with my loudness? Or is someone sleeping in you room?" Gilbert finished with a smirk and a wink.

A scowl formed on the blonde's lips.

Gilbert's smile vanished. "There's someone sleeping in your bed?"

Ludwig nodded slowly. Knowing that his brother would get the wrong idea, he tried to amend his thoughts. "It wasn't anything, it was just someone that needed a place to stay. I slept on the couch."

"Hmm... I think I'll need proof of that."

The blonde blushed and Gilbert's eyes widened. "You did do something didn't you?"

"No!"

Gilbert just stood there, unconvinced when the front door opened again to reveal Gil's wife and adopted children.

"Are you two fighting again?" Elizaveta asked.

"Daddy, you drive too fast. Mommy told me to tell you that!" 7 year old Alfred walked up to his father with an playful scowl. His brother Matthew stood behind their mother. Alfred's anger immediatly disapeared when he saw Ludwig. "Uncle Ludwig!"

Before he could brace for the tiny bombardment, Alfred had already jumped up and wrapped his arms around Ludwigs waist. He smiled at the child's unending energy and looked at Matthew, who was still hiding behind his mom. No matter how many times they saw each other, the younger twin never seemed to like Ludwig. He motioned for him to come closer, but it only resulted in Matthew squeezing his mother's leg tighter.

The floor creaked and all eyes went to the room door. Feli stood there in pants and a t-shirt. Ludwig didn't remember him wearing anything before laying him back down earlier that day so he figured that the angel must have put them on before coming out of the room. The blonde was grateful for that. He didn't feel like having to explain this to Gilbert or his wife.

"Is this the person that needed a place to stay?" Gilbert asked.

"Yes," Ludwig replied. He hoped that Gilbert wouldn't ask questions.

111

Okay, a little explination on why I chose Matthew as one of Gilbert's children, is because my favorite pairing is PruCan so I wanted to see what it would look like as a father/son relationship. And the reason I added Alfred is because I didn't want Matthew to be without his twin! Anyway, don't forget to review~!


	4. Surprise

Chapter 4: Surprise

Feliciano opened his eyes as a sigh escaped his lips. He wasn't sure how he had ended up in this mess or why. All he knew was that he was injured and held in this house. He couldn't say he was a prisoner, because the stranger who owned this house was helping him. True the man was the one who injured him, but he said that he hadn't meant to. Maybe he was telling the truth. All the angel could do was hope that he was. After all, his wing wasn't going to heal on its own and he would be hard pressed to find a doctor who wouldn't call national security when he saw him. Heaving another sigh, he slipped out of bed and walked over to the window.

The sky was gray and a light drizzle was covering the darkening land scape. It looked too gloomy for the angel so he turned away and looked around the room. It was small, or at least it looked that way. In reality it was a rather spacious room, but so much furniture was crammed in that he was surprised anyone could live properly. A desk sat in the corner, paper neatly stacked on top and a lap standing next to it. A bookshelf stood on each side of the desk and both were filled with history books and poems. The Italian giggled. The man didn't seem like the type of person to read poems. Turning to observe the rest of the room, he found a dresser with small items placed carefully around the top.

Curious, he walked over to it and picked up a small round object. The top was a lid that Feliciano opened slowly, fearing that any sudden movements would break it. A click sounded as a soft tune began to play from the small container. The tune sounded familiar, but the name escaped his lips. The brunette closed the lid of the music box and turned it upsidedown. On the bottom were the words written 'To my dear sweet heart, Ludwig.'

The angel stared at those words, running his fingers over them, studying them carefully. Evidently, the man who was taking care of him had a lover. Feliciano smiled and placed the music box back on the dresser where a newspaper clipping lay as well. He picked it up and read:

'Karry Beilschmidt, wife of Ludwig Beilschmidt, died tragically early yesterday morning during a shootout at Country Bank. After being ru-...'

The brunette could barely read the rest of the article because water stains, that he could guess were probably tears, dotted the the paper. He felt his heartstrings being pulled and his legs felt momentarily weak. He sat back on the bed as tears threatened to surface. Voices downstairs interupted him and he stood. He replaced the newspaper clip and was about to walk out of the room when he realized that maybe Ludwig wouldn't appretiate him walking around naked. He quickly dug through the drawers of the dresser and pulled out a pair of pants and a t-shirt. Both of the items were way to big for his thin frame, but he made do and went downstairs. As he approached the room where the front door was located a child's voice spoke.

"Daddy, you drive too fast. Mommy told me to tell you that!" Feliciano smiled at the enthusiasm that came from the voice. Then it spoke again. "Uncle Ludwig!"

There was a series of tiny squeals of joy and thats when the angel decided to walk in and announce his presence. As he walked, the floor creaked under him and all eyes turned towards him. That when he saw it. The other man from his dreams. The albino that Ludwig had called brother. Then the man spoke.

"Is this the person that needed a place to stay?"

"Yes," Ludwig answered.

Before anything else could be said, Feliciano bolted past the both of them and out the door.

"Feliciano!" Ludwig called out.

The angel didn't answer. He was too afraid that the albino was real. He decided right there that neither of them could be trusted.

111

"Dammit! Feliciano!" Ludwig called out again. No use, the angel was gone. "Shit! Gilbert grab some flash lights out of the drawer."

"It's still bright outside."

"Not for long, the sun is setting fast."

Gilbert peeked outside and saw that his brother was right. Soon it would be dark and they would be blind if they didn't have flash lights. Elizaveta held her hands over Matthew's ears, angry about the language used around their sons. She stood back as she watched the two brothers ran frantically wanting to ask what was going on, but held her tongue. After grabbing the light sources, he and Ludwig grabbed their jackets and ran out the door. Because of the light drops of water they had to be careful and not slip. They came up to a thick group of trees and hoped that this was the way that the small Italian ran. Gilbert decided to break the silence and ask Ludwig a question.

"So, who is this guy? Is he Karry's replacement?"

Ludwig's footing faltered at the mention of his former wifes name, but didn't stop. Instead he became angry. "How dare you think that I would replace Karry."

"Why was he wearing you clothes?"

"He needed something to wear. His clothes weren't usable. And besides, it's nothing like that."

"Well, what I see says differently."

Ludwig said nothing, realizing that he wouldn't say anything to make his brother believe something else. As they continued running, he caught a glimpse of the brunette.

"There he is!" Ludwig said, pointing.

Gilbert whipped his head towards the direction the Italian was running and turned. They were slowly, but surely gaining on the angel.

"Quickly, brother! He's getting away!" Ludwig yelled.

"I'm working on it, West!" Gilbert replied.

The albino saw that the brunette began to favor his left shoulder and blood began to seep through the t-shirt. Gilbert's eyes widened and looked at Ludwig with questioning eyes. The blonde looked at his brother and quickly looked back to what was ahead of him. He felt guilty all of a sudden.

"Feliciano, wait!" Ludwig called out, reaching his hand out and barely grabbing on to the small angel's shoulder.

The brunette lost his footing and fell to the ground in fear. The shirt had caught on a branch and tore open, revealing his concealed wings. Gilbert stopped in his tracks at the sight.

"What the hell is going on, West?"

111

Another chapter done! Kesesesesese! Wow... sorry. I had a moment. Anyway, don't forget to review~!


	5. Reality

Chapter 5: Reality

"Well? What the hell is going on?" Gilbert repeated. No reply followed. A nervous silence enveloped them. A pained gasp broke it and both Germans looked to see Feliciano breathing heavily, trying to stay awake.

"Feli! Open your eyes," Ludwig tried to sound as calm as possible, but the subtle crack in his voice gave away his fear. The angel's eyes fluttered, but didn't stay open. "Feliciano, come on! Gilbert, help me get him back to the house."

"First you tell me what's going on."

"Brother, he's dying!"

The albino let out an irritated growl and helped his brother put pressure on the small man's wing to slow the bleeding. The angel screamed as the pressure cause unbearable pain. Strong hands grabbed his arms to keep him from thrashing around and cause more damage. Feliciano, however, thought that they were trying to hurt him and kicked at the two men. His foot connected with Gilbert's jaw, sending the German backwards, holding his face in pain.

"Dammit!" He cursed.

Ludwig had had enough of Feliciano's uncooperative attitude. "Feli!"

The angel froze immediatly at the scary voice and dared not move anymore. A whimper escaped his lips, fearing that he was going to die.

"We're not going to hurt you. I just need you to calm down so I can help you." Ludwig resumed putting pressure on his wing as the brunette bit his lip to keep from scream out again. Once he deemed the angel okay for travelling, he scooped him up into his arms and began to walk back to the house. Gilbert, who had still been on the ground, groaning dramatically, got back up and followed them.

Once they got back to the house, Ludwig nearly knocked the door off it's hinges trying to get in so fast. Elizaveta gave a startled yelp at the sudden entry, and grabbed a pan hanging from a hook on the wall. When she saw that it was just her husband and Ludwig carrying the brunette she relaxed. However, the blonde German had forgotten to cover back up the angel's wings so the woman saw them, as well as the twins. Alfred was the first one to speak up.

"Uncle Ludwig, why does he have wings?"

It was then that he realized the wings were exposed and it was then that he panicked.

"Uh..." Was all he could get out before Gilbert walked in behind him and spoke up.

"It's a costume, Al."

The 7 year old seemed to accept the answer and immediatly turned to his brother, whispering something in his ear. Matthew's eyes widened and he shook his head violently. Gilbert saw his son's fear and wondered what was wrong.

"Something wrong, Birdie?"

Matthew looked up towards his father at the sound of his nickname. His voice was quiet as he spoke. "No..."

"Okay, well your Uncle and I have to talk for a while. I'll be back in a little bit."

As soon as two Germans left the room, Alfred told Matthew to play with him in the living room. Within seconds cheerful shouts from both children could be heard. Ludwig smiled and wished Matthew would act that way around him, but he knew how intimidating he was. Once they were in the room, they laid the angel on the bed and rebandaged his wing. Feliciano was asleep, though in obvious pain. His breathing was slow and shaky, his eyebrows were furrowed. After they were done, Gilbert grabbed his brother's arm and yanked him from the room, obviously angry. they entered Ludwig's office and closed the door.

"What the hell is that thing?" Gilbert yelled, getting straight to the point.

"That thing is a he, and..." Ludwig paused before continuing, trying to decide how he should word his next state. Deciding to be blunt, he said. "He's an angel."

Gilbert stared at his younger brother, not comprehending what he was talking about. "How does having wings make him an angel?"

"What else could he be? An angel is more probable than a birdman." Ludwig cringed at his use of words, thinking of how childish they sounded.

"Okay then, fine. Tell me how you came across this angel."

The blonde swallowed thickly and cleared his throat. "I fell asleep at my desk the other night and was woken up by an earthquake..."

"Wait a minute... There aren't any earthquakes here. Are you sure you didn't just dream all this up?"

"Will you let my finish?" Ludwig said, annoyed. Gilbert simply looked away in shame. "Anyway, after the quake, I did a once through around the house to make sure nothing was broken. When I was heading back to bed, I passed the basement door and heard something running around down there. A went down there, carrying a metal rod for protection and when I reached the bottom of the stairs, he ran into me. I punched him then hit him with the rod. I... I felt so guilty when I turned on the light. He just looks so small and fragile..."

Gilbert watched Ludwig for a moment longer before his spoke. "Show me the basement."

Ludwig nodded and lead him to the entrance of the dark room. They both walked down, and the blonde felt for the switch, flipping it on as soon as he felt it. He hadn't come back down since he had brought the Italian out of there so dry blood was still splattered on the floor. The younger German grabbed the rod from the floor and examined the end. It also had a fair amount of blood at the tip.

"This," Ludwig said, showing the rod to his brother. "is the rod I used."

"Well all I can say is that your story checks out." Gilbert shuffled awkwardly. "So what do you plan on doing with him once his wing heals?"

All Ludwig could do was stare at his brother, considering the answer. What _did_ he plan on doing with him?

111

Alfred watched as his father and uncle walked down the basement steps. Once they disappeared, the boy ran to find his brother.

"Mattie!" Alfred whispered excitedly. "Let's go see the man with the wings!"

"But what if we get into trouble?" Matthew asked uncertain.

"Oh, come on, please."

Matthew thought a moment longer then gave into his twins wishes. They both crept up the stairs and looked in every room until they saw the angel lying on a bed in the room at the end of the hall. Alfred ran in happily while Matthew tried to quiet him.

"Alfred, shh. What if we get caught?"

"We won't get caught now come on." Alfred finished with a whine.

The younger blonde walked in the rest of the way and looked at the man laying on the bed. His right wings was exposed while the other was hidden under a layer of bandages. Mesmorized by the strange beauty, Matthew crawled onto the bed and slowly reached out his hand. He stopped an inch from the wing and looked to see if the brunette was still sleeping. Once he was satisfied he closed the distance and stroked the uninjured wing. It was the softest thing the boy had ever touched. A soft groan interupted his thoughts and his hand jerked away.

The angel's eyes opened and looked at the blonde.

"Something wrong, Mattie?" Alfred asked. He was on the other side so he couldn't see that the Italian had woken up. He quickly leaned over and brushed the angel's wing as well, causing the brunette's eyes the widen and a whimper to escape his lips. This freaked out the boy and his hand flew to his chest. "Whoa!"

Seeing that it was just the boys in the room, the angel spoke. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. My wings are just very sensitive." He gave a smile to them and the boys relaxed. The angel always loved children and that would never change. It was the German and his brother that put him on edge.

"Oh, but you're okay, right?" Alfred asked hopefully.

Unconsiously, the angel touched his injured wing, but nodded with a smile. The door to the bedroom opened and the German brothers walked, but froze when they saw the children conversing with Feliciano. Matthew squeaked in surprise and hid his face while Alfred froze in terror.

"What are you two doing in here?" Ludwig asked angrily.

Matthew thought that he was scared of his uncle before, but this time he actually burst into tears. The Italian didn't like to see children in distress so he threw his arms around the small boy and began to comfort him. "Shh, no need to be afraid. It's alright."

Ludwig was thrown off by tears. He had never made any child cry before and it really unsettled him.

"Alfred," growled Gilbert. "out."

Once Alfred had left the room, Gilbert walked over to the angel and picked up Matthew, who was still bawling his eyes out. "Shh, Birdie. You're okay. Let's go play with Alfred."

And with that, Ludwig and Feliciano were left alone in the room.

111

Don't forget that if something isn't making sense to you in the story just PM me. Don't forget to review~!


	6. Trouble

Chapter 6: Trouble

Feliciano stared at Ludwig, trying to determine what was going to happen next. The blonde didn't move a muscle, afraid that if he did, something bad would happen. He shifted uncomfortably on his feet and cleared he throat as though he were about to speak. No words were said, however, but instead they simply continued to look at each other in an awkward silence. The angel opened his mouth, but closed it immediately, deciding that he best stay silent. Both wondered what the other was thinking, concerned about the judgement that they were giving.

Finally, Ludwig spoke. "Well, I'm... going to go down stairs now." He turned around to leave, but was stopped by something grasping his hand.

"Wait!" Came the angel's voice.

Ludwig turned back around, shocked that the brunette had willingly touched him. An intense heat suddenly surrounded their hands, becoming almost unbearable. The blonde yanked his hand away from the smaller man's grip, hissing in pain. "What was that for?"

The Italian didn't seem to hear the question directed at him, but instead seemed fasinated, all of a sudden, by his hand. His mouth was dropped open, and a look of surprise was plastered on his face. It looked as though he found something new on his hand that had never been there before.

"I-It's you!" Feliciano gasped. He immediately reached out and grabbed ahold of the man's hand again. The burning sensation returned, this time, stronger.

"Let go!" Ludwig exclaimed, face scrunched up in pain.

Feliciano released his hand, apologizing profusely. He had forgotten that angel magic was holy and while he only felt a warm, tingling sensation, humans were often burned by the touched. Some have been killed because they held on too long. The brunette felt bad for the angels who watched their true love die. Once an angel's destined partner is gone, they are doomed to walk the earth in angel form until they died. They never grew old as long as they remained an angel, so often they killed themselves or purposely put themselves in danger.

The brunette looked into the blonde's eyes and saw confusion in them. Mustering all the courage he could he made a demand. "Kiss me."

Ludwig's eyes widened as a blush warmed his cheeks. "I-I... What?"

"K-Kiss me..." he said again with a little less confidence.

"Why would I kiss you?"

"Please, just do it!"

Ludwig didn't know why, but he felt compelled to do as the angel said. He leaned forward and pressed his lips, awkwardly, onto the angel's. His heart began to race a a realization came over him. He was kissing an angel! However, he didn't let that stop him from deepening the kiss. Sensing what was coming next, Feliciano opened his mouth, giving Ludwig the opportunity to slip his tongue into the brunette's mouth. Feliciano never understood however angel magic worked exactly, but as soon as Ludwig cupped the back of his head, he began to glow. He no longer felt any pain in his wing, in fact, all feeling in his wings were fading away. The blonde opened his eyes and saw the soft glow encasing the angel, and immediately withdrew, afraid of the implications. As soon as he did, the glow disappeared.

Feliciano's eyes widened and he doubled over in pain. His wing now hurt ten times worse and he felt sick to his stomach. The blonde broke away too soon, before Feli was finished. The kiss from their true love was supposed to activate an angel's ability to transform back into a human, but Ludwig had interupted him. No angel had ever been stopped during this transformation, so none knew what would happen if it did happen.

The German, who had been freaking out, saw the immense pain that the small man was in. "F-Feli? Are you alright?"

Said angel did nothing to respond, but instead remained bent forward, clutching his stomach in a vane attempt to stop the pain from flooding his senses. Soon the feeling became too much and he collapsed, unconsious.

"Feli!"

"West? Are you two okay in there?"

When Ludwig didn't respond, Gilbert opened the door and saw the angel on the floor with his brother trying to pick him up. Matthew peeked out from behind his dad, his eyes widening when he saw the unconsious angel.

"Is he okay?" Matthew asked quietly.

Gilbert looked behind himself and saw the small boy, clutching his favorite stuffed bear and looking as though he were about to start crying again. "Matthew, I told you to wait with your brother downstairs."

"But I don't want u-uncle to hurt him..." Matthew said even quieter.

Ludwig, however, still heard it and his footing faltered. Was the child really that afraid of him? Did he really think that his uncle would hurt someone? The blonde squared his shoulders and finished walking to the bed, trying to ignore the hurtful words.

"Matthew Beilschimdt! That was rude. You apologize right now!"

Tears sprung to the small boy's face. "I'm sorry!" He wailed.

Ludwig layed Feli on the bed and took three quick strides to the small child, who squeaked in fear. He thought his uncle was going to hurt him. However, as soon as the elder blonde pulled him into a hug, the boy made no move to get away. He simply stood there, slightly shocked. His uncle had never hugged him before. Gilbert smiled at the two and stepped past them to have a look at the winged man on the bed. It looked as though he was sweating heavily with some kind of fever. His breathing didn't sound to good either. The albino sighed and looked back to the two, surprised to see Matthew hugging back, crying into his shoulder. Perhaps he just needed to see that he didn't need to be afraid of his uncle.

"West, sorry to stop your bonding time with Birdie, but your guest doesn't look too well right now."

Ludwig released Matthew and walked over to the bedside, sighing when he saw the condition that the brunette was in.

"What happened?" Gilbert questioned.

Ludwig swallowed thickly. "W-We kissed."

Gilbert stared at him, one eyebrow raised. "You kissed?"

"Yes, and he began to glow. I guess I freaked out and stopped the kiss. That's when he collapsed."

The white haired man was still surprised to hear that his brother had kissed someone, especially another man. He always thought that his brother was straight. But right now wasn't the time to evaluate one's sexuality. They had something a little more problematic at the moment.

111

Yay! Bonding time with Birdie! Don't forget to review~!


	7. Love

Chapter 7: Love

Ludwig felt Felicano's forehead. It was burning up and he wasn't sure what to do. Gilbert had left the room to fetch a bowl of water and a towel. When he came back, he soaked the towel and placed it on the angel's head.

"West, you said you kissed him but pulled away, right? That's when got the fever?"

"Yeah... why?"

"Well, maybe he needed you to kiss him... Maybe you should do it again."

"What? Absolutely not! He started glowing last time, and I'm not sure what that means. I don't want to find out either."

"He looks like he's dying, West."

"Well then why don't you kiss him then?"

Gilbert was somewhat taken aback, but squared his shoulders and looked at the brunette. "Don't tell Liz."

Ludwig was surprised that his brother was actually going to kiss the angel. "Uh... okay."

Slowly, the albino leaned down, hovering over the Italian's lips, before carefully pressing their lips together. No glow escased Feliciano like it did last time, but a strange noise came from between the two. A wave of energy threw Gilbert back and into the wall. He slumped over, unconsious.

"Gilbert!" Ludwig ran over to him and lifted his face. His eyes fluttered open and stared straight into Ludwig's.

"What happened?" He asked groggily.

"You kissed Feliciano and you were thrown back by some force."

"Hmm..." Gilbert hummed thoughtfully. "I guess that probably means that I'm not supposed to kiss him."

"Nice try, I'm not going to kiss him again."

"You're always complaining about how no one wants to date you, and you're passing up this opportunity? I don't believe in soul mates, but maybe I should start. He's as close to one as you can get."

Ludwig swallowed, unused to his brother yelling at him. "F-Fine...," he said, walking over to the side of the bed. He looked at the injured wing and cringed at the sight of it. It was bleeding profusely and barely looked like a wing anymore. It was shriveled up and tainted red. Slowly, he lowered his head and pressed their lips together. Once again, a soft glow enveloped the angel. Ludwig kept his eyes open, ready to pull away if things got too dangerous. He noted, with slight awe, that the wings were disitegrating. Heat began to radiate from the angel's body and transfered over to the blonde. His heart began to race, scared at what was happening to him.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the glow disappeared and the heat left his body. He pulled away, panting because the process had left him exaughsted. He examined the brunette, noting that the wings were gone. He also realized that no breath passed his lips.

"Feliciano?" Ludwig called out carefully. He reached out and felt his neck for a pulse. Nothing presented itself. "No, no, no, no! I didn't go to all this trouble just to have you die!"

Carefully, he tilted back the brunette's head and began preforming CPR. He was so glad that he forced himself to learn it. He began compressions on his chest then quickly felt for a pulse. Nothing. He did the procedure again, then felt again. Still nothing. He began to become increasingly nervous. He did it again, and during the third compression, Feliciano's eye flew open as he coughed harshly. He breathed in and out, shakily, trying to regain control. Ludwig let out a sigh of relief and pulled the brunette into a hug.

"What's going on? Why can't I feel my wings?" Feliciano was close to hyperventilating.

"Shh... I... Your wings are gone..." Ludwig said nervously.

"Gone? But that means you finished kissing me... and..." the former angel's eyes widened and he threw his arms around the blonde, squeazing tightly. He was so filled with joy that he never wanted to let go. He inhaled the scent of his lover and smiled. "Thank you."

"Ahem..."

The two released each other and looked over to Gilbert, who had been watching the whole time. He wore and amused smile on his face. Ludwig blushed, but Feliciano smiled brightly. He made a strange noise that sounded something like Ve~.

"You two are cute. Kesesesese!" Gilbert turned around and walked out, heading down stairs.

Ludwig turned back to the Italian and smiled nervously. "S-So... I guess now we're..."

"Dating!" Feliciano finished and threw his arms around the man's neck. His attitude torwards the German was no longer cautious, but happy and out going, which threw the blonde off. His blushed deeped at the excited tone in Feli's voice.

"Y-Yes, well..." Ludwig could think of nothing to finish the sentence with, so instead he remained silent.

"Let's go down stairs!"

"Uh... okay."

That was all Ludwig could get out as he was dragged out of the room and down the stairs. The twins ran to the stairs when they heard something coming down.

"Feliciano!" Alfred yelled happily, reaching his arms out.

Matthew ran past Alfred and hugged the brunette's legs, before looking up into his eyes. Feliciano smiled at the younger twin then to the older one. Matthew release his legs and turned to Ludwig stretching his arms up, showing that he wanted his uncle to hold him. Ludwig was surprised at the gesture, but smiled and picked him up. The boy wrapped his arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Feli slipped his hand into Ludwig's free one and led him to the living room, where Gilbert and Elizaveta were discussing the new developement between Ludwig and Feliciano. They walked in the room and immediatly caught the two's attention.

"I see Birdie loves his uncle now." At hearing his nickname, Matthew held on tighter to Ludwig, causing the man to chuckle lightly. Gilbert looked at the joined hands and laughed. "See hunny, I told you they would make a great couple!"

The End

111

FINALLY! I'm done with this story! And yes I know the ending kind of crapped out on me, but that was the best ending I could squeezing out of my brain... Don't forget to review~!


End file.
